


New Year's Toast

by Adara_Wolf



Series: Marco and Javed's Holiday Dates [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cover Art, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Wolf/pseuds/Adara_Wolf
Summary: Javed had plans for the New Year: find lots of drunk revelers and glut himself with a feast of blood and sex. But Marco pulls Javed along for a fun night of trespassing. What could possibly go wrong?... Nothing, if you're a vampire and a werewolf. A lot, if you're the homeowner.(M/M/m mind control noncon pwp.)





	New Year's Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, this is pure noncon porn. Happy New Year, everybody!
> 
> Cover art by [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/works).

Javed’s usual New Year’s tradition was to wander the streets and find drunken revelers to feed off of. He allowed himself to indulge on New Year’s Eve. If there were three or four people who couldn’t remember the way their night had gone... well, they were in good company.

He’d liked this tradition. It was one he’d kept for a good fifty years, first with his sister, and then alone. There was no reason to break with tradition. Javed didn’t change unless absolutely necessary.

But his phone still had the message from Marco asking him to meet him at a certain address. And Javed, despite himself, ended up going.

He got there before Marco, which annoyed him since Marco had been the one to suggest it. But Marco wasn’t all that good at being on time, as Javed had learned over the past two months. Javed really needed to learn to just show up half an hour late whenever he was meeting with Marco.

The meeting spot was in a neighborhood even richer than his own, where the houses had yards despite space being limited in the city. Fenced in yards, of course. It wouldn’t do to risk anybody being able to intrude.

Since Marco had given no indication that he or anybody in his family had the kind of money that could afford a place like this, Javed assumed they’d be intruding.

Another ten minutes passed before Javed finally caught the familiar dog smell he now associated with Marco. He turned to face Marco, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Marco, naturally, ignored Javed’s displeasure. “Hey, babe! Thanks for meeting me here.”  He wrapped an arm around Javed and gave him a quick peck to the cheek. His heavy beard scratched Javed’s skin. “I know this isn’t the standard kind of New Year’s Eve...”

“Shouldn’t you be at a party of some sort? With your million relatives? And I could have enjoyed glutting myself on all the drunk revelers wandering the streets.” Javed looked at the house again, with only one window illuminated. “I don’t think anybody’s home at all. This is hardly a party.”

Marco drew Javed towards the gated driveway. “Nobody’s home. But that was the goal. Wait ‘til you see what’s inside.” He sounded so excited by it that Javed’s annoyance began to melt away. “My crew got hired to do a renovation job here, and the entire time I was inside, I kept thinking that I had to share with you.”

Right, Marco ran a fairly successful contracting business. Javed could imagine Marco’s easy-going charm and charisma wooing the rich into hiring his firm. He supposed if he ever needed renovations done, he’d end up hiring Marco too.

“Doesn’t this place have security?” Javed asked dubiously. “Alarms? Dogs?” He pointed at the “beware of dog” sign.

“We really don’t need to worry about the dog,” Marco said with a laugh. “Dogs either love me or are terrified of me. Either way, nothing to worry about it. As for the alarms...” He let go of Javed and fumbled in his coat pocket to pull out a set of keys. “I may have made copies of the keys. And I may have gotten the code from the maid.”

“You think of everything,” Javed murmured, although he still had the urge to leave. Then Marco smiled at him, and he had to admit that he did want to spend New Year’s Eve with his big werewolf rather than on his own. “Oh, fine. Let’s see what’s so spectacular about this house.”

They made their way inside, with the only hiccup being the dog that charged at them but ended up being one of those animals that loved Marco. (“Yeah, I met her during the job. She’s a sweetie.”)

The interior was the epitome of American gaudiness, with marble floors and a grand stairway screaming of its owner’s tasteless wealth.

“I must say, so far I’m not impressed.”

Marco snorted a laugh. “Oh, yeah, this place is kitschy to the max. But, babe, it has one single room that is actually worth seeing.” He pulled Javed’s hand and led him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

And here, not only had no expense been saved, but the owner had clearly hired somebody with more sense than him. There were European accents in all of the furniture, and every last piece of decoration and fabric matched in some way.

Still, it was just a bedroom, and one that Javed thought he could replicate in his own home with more success. “If you just wanted to fuck—“

But Marco kept pulling him along. “I do, but not here. Come on.” He pushed open the doors to the master bath, and it was like they’d stepped into another world entirely. The shower stall had been made with rough rock to simulate a cliff side, while the Jacuzzi tub was inset on the floor and designed to look like a small pond. The faucets, the rug, everything gave the impression of being just part of nature.

“Dear god, how much did this cost? I’ve got money to burn and I wouldn’t have thought to spend it on this,” Javed said. Marco laughed and embraced him from behind.

“I saw that shower and I thought of how hot it would be to take you in there. Like out in nature, but without all the cold and the dirt.” He nuzzled Javed’s collar. “Too bad it’s not a full moon, but—yeah, I want to knot you right there. Fill you up with my seed, have you splatter on the walls. We’ll mark this place up. Be a little wild together.”

The knotting thing again. Javed had let Marco fuck him a few times—he couldn’t resist Marco’s massive cock—but he’d always made Marco pull out before it got to the knotting. He didn’t feel like being locked to Marco for twenty minutes.

“I’ll let you fuck me, but forget the knotting,” Javed said. He reached up to tousle Marco’s hair, then pulled away and began stripping his clothes off. Marco followed suit, although it took him longer since he had so many more layers. Werewolves ran hot, but they felt the cold a lot more than a vampire ever would.

Once they were both naked, Marco pulled Javed close again, grabbing Javed’s ass and squeezing tight, making Javed gasp. “You’re killing me, babe. I see this ass of yours, of course I’m going to want to knot you.”

Javed answered by returning the hug… and biting down on Marco’s collar. He drew just enough blood for the distinct werewolf flavor to hit his tongue. He didn’t usually like that werewolf flavor, but Marco’s blood was growing on him.

“Ah, okay, I get it, I get it. No knotting!” Marco said. Javed softened his bite to a light suckle, and Marco moaned loudly.

Javed pulled back and grinned. “Good. Now, I think I was promised a hard pounding in the shower?” He leapt up and wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist. Marco didn’t even bat an eye, using his werewolf strength to easily carry Javed.

“Yep. This thing is like a waterfall. So fucking cool.” Marco kept one hand under Javed’s ass and used the other one to open the clear glass shower stall door. He did have to set Javed down to fiddle with the cleverly hidden faucets, but once the water was streaming—looking, indeed, like a waterfall—he pushed Javed up against the rough wall. Javed moaned loudly as the stone scratched his skin and dug into his arms.

The warm water pelted down on them, the sound more than anything making it feel like they were truly isolated in a forest somewhere. Javed braced himself as Marco grinded his thick cock against Javed’s ass.

“Fuck,” Javed said. He reached down and began stroking his cock, but Marco pulled his hand away and wrapped his own meaty hand around it.

“Babe, lemme take care of you. You don’t have to worry about a thing tonight.” Marco accentuated his words by biting down on the curve of Javed’s neck and tugging on Javed’s cock.

Yeah, Javed wasn’t averse to a little bit of pain with his pleasure. He thrust back and shivered when he felt Marco’s hairy thighs brush against his own, felt that cock rub against his hole. Marco’s thick beard rasped against his skin.

He loved when they picked up a third, but this wasn’t bad either. Might be nice to let go completely for once.

“Marco—” Javed moaned. “Want you…”

And then he heard a very loud, “What the fuck?”

Javed opened his eyes and pushed Marco off him.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was a middle-aged white man. Handsome, with dark brown hair that was turning gray around the temples and clear blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark navy turtleneck sweater that didn’t suit him in the slightest, and kakis that were a tad too tight.

Next to him was a much, much younger woman, blinking rapidly and leaning heavily against the man. Her dress was pulled low to expose one breast, and she kept licking her lips.

Between their own noises and the shower, the sounds of the man entering must have been drowned out. And the shower would have covered up the scent of the man.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” the man demanded. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Don’t I know you?”

Javed sighed and shut off the water, wringing out his hair. “Did you miscalculate? I thought you said this would be fine.”

Marco gave a dark chuckle. “Okay, so I might have lied a little. I _might_ have hoped we’d get interrupted.” Heedless of his nudity, he stepped towards the man. “Hey there, Brandon! Good to see you again.”

The sarcasm was so thick that Javed snorted in amusement.

“You’re… you’re that contractor asshole!” Brandon jabbed his finger in Marco’s direction. “Get the fuck out of my house. I’m calling the police!” he shouted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Well, they couldn’t have that. Javed dashed forward and stole the phone right out of Brandon’s hands. For good measure, he crushed it into tiny pieces.

Brandon staggered backward with a shout; without him to support her anymore, the woman slid down to the bathroom floor.

“You’re pretty,” the woman said to Javed. “I like your hair.”

His hair was currently dripping wet and not much to look at. Javed got down to her level. “Hi. Who are you?”

“Kate.” Then she giggled. “This party is really fun.”

Javed’s eyebrows shot up and he looked over at Marco. “I think she’s drunk. Her breath reeks of alcohol.” He looked at her eyes with their blown-wide pupils. “Probably more than just drunk, even.”

“Leave her alone!” Brandon said. “She’s none of your business! And you’re going to pay for my phone!” Despite his words, his voice shook.

Marco rolled his eyes and finally stepped out of the shower stall to join them. His erection had subsided, but his cock was still large and red, swinging slightly as he stepped forward. “Okay, so, Brandon. Here’s the thing. I really, really don’t like you. And when I brought my boyfriend here, I figured, either we have a good time and leave you a nice, messy surprise, or we get interrupted by you and have a lot of extra fun.”

Javed looked up at Marco in surprise. “Boyfriend?”

“I mean, yeah. We’ve been dating since Halloween, right? And I haven’t even been interested in seeing anybody else…” Marco scratched his beard. “Or should I not have assumed?”

Truth be told, Javed hadn’t thought about it. He wasn’t romantically involved with anybody else. Yes, he’d occasionally had fun with his food when Marco wasn’t around, but he hadn’t really been with anybody else on equal terms. Honestly, he was such a loner, and he’d never date a human, so he hadn’t had a real partner in at least a decade.

“No, you were right. I like it. I’ve never had a _boyfriend_. It sounds very… young. Very fun.” Javed looked at the woman again and decided he didn’t feel like dealing with her. He grabbed her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. “Sweetheart, I think you’re very tired and just want to sleep. Why don’t you go downstairs and find a couch? Get a nice, restful sleep, and when you wake up in the morning you can simply go home and forget this all ever happened.”

He barely had to put any power into the compulsion at all; she nodded eagerly and got up.

The one snag was Brandon. “No! Kate, what are you doing? You’re here with me!”

Thankfully, Javed’s compulsion was stronger than some boor’s yelling. Kate tried to step around Brandon, only to have him block her.

Javed rolled his eyes and looked at Marco. “Darling, could you move Brandon out of the way?”

“With fucking pleasure, babe.” Marco swaggered over and grabbed Brandon’s arm, pulling him aside with absolutely no effort all while Brandon screamed bloody murder. Kate managed to leave the room unhindered, and as a bonus Brandon was struggling and working himself into a sweat.

“What actually happened here?” Javed asked, getting up and stepping in close behind Brandon. He covered Brandon’s mouth with his hand and thrust his cock against the man’s clothed ass. Brandon’s struggling suddenly stopped completely.

Marco grinned and transformed one of his hands into a more wolfish shape. Since the moon wasn’t anywhere near full tonight, it would take him more energy to transform like that, but Marco gave no sign of exertion. With his newly sharp claws, he began tearing Brandon’s sweater apart.

“So this asshole here—sorry, Brandon, but you’re a total douche and you know it—hired my crew to renovate his basement, right? And then it was an endless series of _no, that’s the wrong color_ and _actually, I changed my mind, I wanted the chrome_ , and also, _no, I won’t pay you for the overtime you put into this project_.

“The entire time I’m this close to tearing the guy’s throat out, consequences be damned, and then I noticed this weird smell coming from this bathroom. And you know me, I can’t resist scents. Imagine my surprise when I found a) this fucking sweet bathroom, and b) his collection of date rape drugs.”

That actually startled a laugh out of Javed. “Are you claiming moral high ground?” He pushed two fingers into Brandon’s mouth, coaxing a sound of protest out of him. “Because we’ve had our fun with how many unwilling participants now?”

And it seemed that Brandon finally realized what they were up to, because he bit down on Javed’s fingers and tried to wrestle out of their grip again. To no avail, of course; a middle-aged man was never going to be able to compete against a vampire and a werewolf.

Marco undid Brandon’s belt while Javed kept him mostly in place. “Okay, you got me. I didn’t really care about the drugs, but they did tell me that Brandon was even more of an asshole than I thought. And I’m all up for making assholes miserable.” He tossed the belt aside and ripped the rest of Brandon’s clothing. It fell off Brandon in tatters, all while he kept biting Javed and trying to dislodge his fingers.

The struggling brought Brandon’s neck right up against Javed’s mouth, and how was Javed supposed to resist that? He leaned forward and punctured the skin, sucking in the blood that sprang forth. Brandon was shouting, or maybe crying; Javed was too lost to the nourishing flavor on his tongue to care.

He did notice when Marco pushed in close, sandwiching Brandon between them, and nipped at Javed’s ear.

“Babe, save some for me. I want to have fun too and the only corpse I’m willing to fuck is you.”

Resentment welled up in Javed. It was New Year’s Eve! The one evening where he allowed himself to eat his fill, and he’d broken from that tradition to humor Marco.

But Marco was right. Javed reluctantly stopped sucking. He licked the few remaining drops from his lips. “I’m not a corpse,” he said.

“Not anymore you’re not. God, your scent is growing on me, but you’re so irresistible after you’ve had a meal or three. Also, Brandon is turned on like nobody’s business, can you believe that?”

With mild curiosity, Javed looked past Brandon’s shoulder and down. He did indeed have an erection. Possibly the effects of getting his blood drained, or maybe Brandon just got hard when he was terrified. Either way, they could have fun with that.

Javed removed his fingers from Brandon’s mouth and smiled at Marco. “How do you feel about having a horny servant for an evening?”

“No!” Brandon protested, but it was sounded weak. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna call the cops.”

“Oh, hush,” Javed said directly into Brandon’s ear. “Don’t speak unless spoken to, boy.” It was harder to compel a person when he wasn’t looking them directly in the eyes, but the blood connection helped. Brandon shut up, but who knew for how long.

Marco kissed Javed’s mouth briefly, no more than a peck. “Sounds like a great game. But let’s move this to the bedroom, huh. As much as I love this room, I’d much rather be comfortable.”

“But of course.”

They each grabbed one of Brandon’s shoulders and led him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the king-sized bed. Javed got on top of Brandon and flashed his teeth.

Brandon quivered beneath him. “What… what the fuck are you?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, boy.” Javed held Brandon’s chin and looked him straight in the eyes. “Now, boy, I think you forgot your place. Swanning around here like you own it. You know that’s not true. Marco and I own this house. You’re our servant.”

“Oh fuck,” Marco whispered, and he started kissing Javed’s back. “Make him lust for us. Make him desperate for our cocks.”

“No,” Brandon tried to shake his head. “No, I’m not gay. I don’t like cock.”

“That doesn’t matter, Brandon.” Javed called on their blood connection to force his will deeper into Brandon’s mind. “You’d do anything for _our_ cocks. It’s a privilege that you barely deserve, and you’re so grateful that we’re letting you even be in our presence. Isn’t that right? That’s why you got hard, why you’re harder than you’ve ever been in your life.”

Brandon’s cock twitched against Javed’s thigh. “I’m…”

“You’re our servant, Brandon. And if you’re very, very good, we’ll fuck you.” Javed rolled off Brandon and settled himself against the headboard. He motioned for Marco to join him, who did with a wide grin on his face. “Now, Brandon, go get us some champagne—your most expensive bottle—in the nicest crystal you have. You need to hurry too. We might decide not to fuck you at all if you’re too slow.”

Brandon blinked hard, and then he jumped off the bed. “Yes. Yessir. Champagne, right away.” He dashed out of the room. Shame they couldn’t see him running around like an idiot with his hard-on wobbling in front of him, but this was amusing enough.

Marco wrapped one arm around Javed’s shoulder and started petting Javed’s chest. “What are you thinking?”

“We could make him suck us both off for a while?”

“Yes. And then…” Marco nuzzled Javed’s collar. “Want to take him, both of us at once? I keep getting hot thinking about it. Your cock and mine, squeezed tight in that asshole’s, well, asshole.”

Javed laughed. Honestly, he couldn’t remember anybody who made him laugh as much as Marco did. “Yes, that sounds like a plan.” He ran his hands through the thick pelt on Marco’s chest and leaned in for a kiss, which Marco obliged.

It had taken a little bit of time to get used to Marco’s beard constantly rubbing against his jaw as they kissed, but now Javed craved that extra roughness and the prickling sensation. He moved to straddle Marco’s thighs and dug his nails into Marco’s back.

He could lose himself in this kiss. Marco began kneading Javed’s ass, his strong fingers gripping tight enough to bruise mortal flesh. Good thing Javed wasn’t mortal anymore. He moaned when Marco’s finger trailed down his crack and settled over his hole, pushing in lightly and pulling out again, rubbing suggestively and sending sparks of pleasure racing through Javed’s body.

Then the air changed, bringing with it the scent of warm blood. Javed broke the kiss with a small nip, and Marco groaned in protest but let go of Javed so they could sit side by side on the bed again.

“Your champagne, sirs,” Brandon said, holding up the bottle along with two champagne flutes. He was still half aroused, although when his eyes landed on them his face went red and his dick twitched.

“Well, what are you standing around there for, boy?” Marco growled condescendingly. “Pour us some drinks and bring them over.”

The censure made Brandon flinch, and Javed snorted in amusement.

“Yes, hurry up. Chop chop.” Javed snuggled closer to Marco and casually dropped his hand onto Marco’s massive cock. Werewolves seemed to run big anyway, and Marco was extra large on top of that. Javed had his doubts that both their cocks would fit into a single human, but… nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Brandon poured the drinks and brought the champagne flutes over, handing them off with shaking hands. Anticipation, or fear, perhaps? Javed pushed his desires further into Brandon, and the shaking stilled.

Marco took a sip of the champagne and grinned. “Nice. Although I can’t say I know the difference between a hundred-dollar versus a ten-dollar bottle of champagne.”

“Can you get drunk?” Javed asked, taking a small sip of his own glass. It didn’t taste like much to him. He liked the symbolism behind it, but his body couldn’t do much with regular food and drink. He generally avoided it.

“Yeah. I have a higher tolerance but… yes, I can definitely get drunk.” Marco drank more. “I’ve been told I’m a very affectionate drunk. You?”

“I was a horrible drunk back when I was mortal. But since my change… no, alcohol has no real effect on me.” Javed set the glass to the side and looked at Brandon, who was looking at them eagerly.

“Is it not to your liking, sir?” Brandon asked, fidgeting. “I have other bottles.”

“No, that’s all right. Actually, I have a little treat for you.” Javed poured the champagne out over Marco’s dick, the drink sticking in his body hair and dripping down onto the sheets. “Go on, lick it up, boy.”

Brandon hesitated for only a moment before getting on the bed and settling between Marco’s legs. He stopped there though, frozen in the face of Marco’s enormous cock. It was still fully erect and glistening at the head with pre-come, thick and veiny.

“Well? The champagne’s gonna get sticky if you don’t drink it,” Marco said. He didn’t wait for Brandon’s response; he gripped Brandon’s head and pushed him down roughly. Brandon made a startled noise, but opened his mouth and was shoved down onto Marco’s cock.

It was clear Brandon really hadn’t done anything of the sort before, because he choked and started sobbing, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Or maybe the issue was simply how large Marco was; even Javed had difficulty taking that monster, and he didn’t need to breathe.

Regardless, Javed gripped his own cock and started stroking it, loving the sounds and the way Brandon seemed torn between eagerness and revulsion.

“Fuck. He’s awful,” Marco said with a laugh. “Babe, let’s skip the blow jobs and go straight to the main event, I don’t think his mouth is worth it.”

Annoyance had Javed slowing his own movements. “Just because he can’t deep-throat you… Whatever, give him here. I’m sure he’ll do better on me than on you.” He pulled Brandon’s hair and redirected him towards his own erection. “Try this one, boy, you won’t choke as much.”

“Yes, sir,” Brandon said. His pupils were blown wide, his lips bright red and puffy. What a sight. Javed petted him condescendingly as Brandon wrapped his lips around Javed’s cock.

Honestly, whatever Marco said, Brandon’s mouth was warm and moist, and he sucked with all the enthusiasm of one compelled to enjoy giving head. True, he didn’t seem to know what to do with his tongue, and occasionally his teeth caught on Javed’s skin, but Javed didn’t care. He kept a hand on Brandon’s head and guided him up and down, a bit further each time, until Brandon had his nose buried in Javed’s pubes.

“That’s a good boy,” Javed murmured. “Mean ol’ Marco just didn’t appreciate you.”

Marco huffed a laugh. “Guess you’ve spoiled me, babe. I can’t deal with the mediocre blowjobs when I know what your mouth feels like.” He rolled onto his side and started rummaging in the night table drawers. “Let’s see… ah, here we go.” He held up a bottle of lube. “I saw this the last time I snooped.”

“I bet…I bet he does anal on the girls he brings up here,” Javed said haltingly, distracted by Brandon suddenly swallowing. “They’re all drugged up… soft and pliant… and he goes at their ass without a care in the world. Is that right, Brandon?”

With his mouth stuffed full, Brandon couldn’t do much more than nod awkwardly and make a noise, but that noise reverberated through Javed’s cock, pleasure singing up his spine.

“Then he can’t fault us for doing the same,” Marco said. He positioned himself behind Brandon and slapped his ass. “Spread those legs a bit, boy.”

Brandon shuffled his legs apart, exposing his hole, and Marco squeezed the lube out onto Brandon’s crack. He poured what look like a third of the bottle onto Brandon and then used his fingers to loosen Brandon up.

Javed would have commented but he was too busy enjoying the glide of Brandon’s mouth. “Boy, use your hands on my balls,” Javed ordered.

It was difficult for Brandon to maneuver, but he managed to slide one hand forward and begin massaging Javed’s balls. Javed closed his eyes to focus on those sensations. Brandon’s little sucking and choking noises, the smell of spit and warm blood, the warmth and suction—

Brandon suddenly squealed loudly and pulled off Javed completely.

“What the hell?” Javed opened his eyes and saw Marco guiding Brandon down onto his cock. Brandon was babbling, smiling widely but tears flowing out of the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry about that,” Marco said. “I think I have to be on the bottom if we do this.” He had no difficulty at all arranging himself next to Javed again, Brandon half-impaled on his cock and clinging tightly to Marco’s shoulders. “He’s fucking slippery now. Still tight. Can’t wait for you to join me in him.”

Well, they’d agreed to that. Javed gave himself another languid stroke and wondered if it was worth making a fuss over it, then decided that double penetration would make up for the aborted blow job.

“Fine. Just warn me next time,” Javed said. He got on his knees and lined himself up against Brandon. First he slid the head of his cock down Brandon’s crack, stopping when he reached Brandon’s hole, stretched wide around Marco’s erection. Marco gave a satisfied sigh at that.

“Babe, come on, just do it. He can take it. Can’t you boy? You want our two cocks inside you?”

“Yes,” Brandon answered in a shaky voice. “Please, sirs, please fill me up.”

“Well, who am I to deny my cock-hungry servant such a request?” Javed murmured. He had his doubts about Brandon’s elasticity, but ultimately didn’t really give a fuck. He did stop to lube up his own dick first. “Relax, Brandon. As loose as you can get.”

Brandon nodded and slid forward, his head coming to rest against Marco’s shoulder. Brandon’s neck stretched beautifully in that movement, and the bite wounds Javed had inflicted earlier stood in sharp contrast to his pale skin.

“Babe, hurry up. I want to start moving here,” Marco said. The hair on his thighs was standing on end, and Javed thought he saw the slightest trembling there. It was probably from the strain of holding back.

“Fine. But if he breaks it’s on you.” Javed pointedly rolled his eyes and inserted one finger next to Marco’s cock. It was difficult to stretch Brandon’s hole wide enough to give Javed a gap to fit in there, even with all the lube and the compulsion to relax.

He only needed a little bit of leeway though, and then he directed his cock in.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” Marco huffed. He hands gripped Brandon’s ass cheeks and pulled them wide. “Go in further, babe. All the way.”

“Easy—easy for you to say,” Javed said through gritted teeth. “You’re taking up all the anal real estate there.”

Marco laughed loudly, jolting Brandon, and Javed pushed in another inch. Brandon made small, incoherent noises that Javed didn’t care to decipher.

Getting fully seated was excruciatingly slow, but he got there, heat and pressure so intense that Javed was seeing stars. He couldn’t fault Marco for interrupting the blow-job anymore, not when he had this.

The best part wasn’t Brandon’s ass, of course. The best part was Marco’s cock, the hard, hot length pressed tightly against his own. Javed braced himself against Brandon’s back and looked at Marco in a daze of lust.

“I can feel your cock pulsing against mine,” Javed said. “Like it’s your heartbeat.”

Marco gave a strangled laugh. “Babe, if you move, my cock will start pulsing for real. Ugh, I can’t wait to smell it. Our come, mixing inside him. We’re gonna fucking ruin him.”

Javed nodded. “Yes. I want that too.” He thrust forward, and he couldn’t stop the moan from escaping. That felt beyond anything he’d ever done before. He pulled out and pushed forward again, the movement getting slightly easier, although it felt so amazing that there was no way he could keep a steady rhythm going. He let instinct take over, doing whatever felt good. He let one hand land on Marco’s arm, needing the extra point of connection between them.

“Fuck, fuck, babe. This is the tightest ass I’ve been in.”

“I think—I think that’s just your massive cock. When we’re done, he’s going to be loose and sloppy. Could fit five regular cocks in there.”

They devolved into grunts and moans, with the occasional whimper or cry from Brandon. Javed could feel his orgasm building, and in the last moment, he bent forward to kiss Marco sloppily. He thought Brandon might have been sobbing. Didn’t matter. He shuddered and emptied himself into Brandon, all while nipping Marco’s lip.

He felt Marco grip his ass, and then a lazy thrust upward. Marco made an absolutely animalistic noise as he came, and Javed felt that. He felt the pulses of Marco’s cock and the warm come dripping inside.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Only Brandon’s whimpering and sobbing broke the silence, to the point where Javed started to get annoyed. With reluctance, he pulled out. As soon as his cock was out, semen dripped down Brandon’s thighs.

Marco hadn’t been fully inside Brandon—that truly would have been an impossible feat—so Javed could see the swelling at the base of his cock: the knot that marked him as a werewolf. “You want to stay in him?” Javed asked dubiously.

“Nah, I’m good.” Marco casually lifted Brandon and rolled him to the side. “Did we break him?”

Javed reached for the tissues on the night table and started cleaning himself off. The scent of come was overwhelming now, even to his own senses. He wondered how strong it would be for Marco. “Probably?” He deemed himself clean enough and went to check.

Brandon’s face was a mess of snot and tears, and he trembled in fear when Javed touched him. “You… you’re monsters!” he whimpered.

The pain must have broken through the compulsion. Javed petted Brandon’s head. “Don’t worry about it. You accidentally drank your own drugs. Some big guys from the party took you home and had their way with you. You can’t go to the cops because then they’ll find your collection.”

Brandon’s mouth opened and closed without making a sound. Javed pushed the compulsion further. “Three men. And you loved every moment of it. You were begging them for their cock. How are you going to tell the police that you wanted it?”

Now Brandon shook his head, his tears flowing freely. “I didn’t! They drugged me!”

“Who’s going to believe that? Those men took photos. They made a video! It shows you screaming for more.” When Brandon was a sobbing mess Javed patted him on the head. “Why don’t you take a long, hot shower. Get rid of all the evidence. And then go sleep in the guestroom. You don’t like this room much anymore, do you? It’s got too many bad memories.”

Brandon nodded. “Yes. Thank you, sir.”

Then he got up, moving stiffly. He limped slightly, and Javed was sure he smelled fresh blood.

When the shower started running, Marco burst out laughing. “Oh, fuck me. That was so hot, I thought I’d come again. Which I could. But come here.” He stretched out his arm in invitation.

Javed settled against him with amusement. “That was decidedly fun. I’m not even annoyed that you interrupted my plans for this.”

“Yeah. Hey, I propose a toast.” Marco fumbled for his champagne glass. Javed’s was empty, discarded somewhere, but it wasn’t like Javed wanted to drink anyway. “I know it’s only been two months since we met, but these have been some of the best two months of my life. So, here’s to another great year. Together, hopefully. Happy new year, babe.”

Javed smiled. “Happy new year to you too, Marco.”


End file.
